Trey
Trey is a minor antagonist of Rock Dog. Background Biography :Trey is arrogant, egotistic and finds pleasure in humiliating any opposition he has. Like the best schoolyard basketball players, his great talent on the electric guitar is overshadowed by his inability to play with others. Personality Trey is arrogant and rude to everyone he is around, often acting too cocky in the eyes of others, especially his bandmates, Darma and Germur. When Bodi first arrived and saw Rock 'n' Roll Park, Trey decided to humiliate Bodi in front of everyone by starting a shred-off, much to his amusement, he found that Bodi is a worthy opponent, but ultimately shaming the dog by showing off his guitar tricks that Bodi failed to imitate. Little is known about Trey's treatment of Darma and Germur, however, it is shown that they don't want to take part of his trickery. Trey is also manipulative to others, as he would persist people to do whatever he asks of them, especially during the shred-off scene, where Darma and Germur show no interest of joining and when he persists Bodi to go visit Angus Scattergood. Physical Appearance Trey, despite being a snow leopard, has a dominantly tan fur, with light brown spots and beige fur around his muzzle and underneath his arms. He has a slender build, a small, spiky, dark brown hair on his head, big snout with a dark brown nose, and his huge grin makes him have both an annoying and menacing appearance that fits his personality. Trey sports a ripped, sleeveless jacket and jean pants, similar to what street guitarists wear. He also has a dark gray belt, black leather shoes and spiky leather cuffs on both his wrists. Story Nothing is known about Trey's past besides that he came to Rock 'n' Roll Park, met Darma and Germur, and became the guitarist of their band, however, they had little success, as Darma claims that they've in the park for years and nothing has happened. Trey is introduced as arrogant, narcissistic and egotistical, as he doesn't care what Germur and Darma are doing, as long they do what they have to do, as he didn't mind to interrupt their conversation with Bodi. He greets them in a very sarcastic way and discovering that Bodi may be a new guitarist ticks him off, he plays it cool and decides to look friendly, in order to play with Bodi's naivete, and decides to go on a shred-off and humiliate him, Germur and Darma hate this idea, but they can do nothing. After Bodi is humiliated and his guitar falls on a tree, Trey interrupts the conversation with him and the two other members, in order to humiliate him further. Bodi seems to not harbor any hatred or disdain towards him, as he's up to listening anything he has to say, despite being humiliated on the shred-off minutes ago. He purposely makes Bodi go to Angus Scattergood's house and kiss the gate, knowing he'll be electrocuted, and claims this is for good luck. It is unknown if this happened to him, or he just heard about artists trying to get inside Angus' house. Once again, Darma and Germur frown at him, in disdain to his antics. He isn't seen until Angus takes Bodi to Snow Mountain, and Trey is walking on an alley. He reacts saying "What?!" in surprise that Bodi, Darma and Germur are together with Angus on his tour bus. Once again he vanishes until the end of the movie, where he is seen trying to get into the concert, but being blocked by The Grizz and thrown away by The Grizz's howl. Ultimately, being thrown from the band, in favor of Bodi. Relations Darma and Germur Their relationship is not explored at all, so all that there's to know is by Darma and Germur's signs when they're together. They're quick to frown, and seem very tired of his antics and desire to humiliate others. Despite being a band member, they don't hang out with him, as they go to eat noodles and practice next day together, without Trey. Bodi Bodi seems to be the perfect target to humiliate on Trey's book. Bodi's naivety seem to be the quality that Trey's likes the most, as he's quick to listen and obey whatever Trey has to say, despite being humiliated multiple times. Trey is the one that ultimately makes Bodi feel numb after Angus' betrayal, after he screams to him that Angus doesn't care nor knows that he exists. However, thanks to him telling Bodi that Angus lives in the city and where he lives, helps Bodi get started on music and become close to Angus. Trivia *Trey is the only snow leopard to be seen in the movie. *Trey and his band mates rarely talked, or see each other in Rock 'n' Roll Park. *Trey had a much larger role on previous storyboards. He is shown to know Angus personally and refusing to help him, and tipping Riff and Skozz about Bodi's whereabouts in order to get him captured. *He bears a strong resemblance to Chester Cheetah's physique, being very slender but with a large muzzle. *His guitar uses the same model as Angus' Scattercaster, just colored yellow with black flames on the bottom. *He's very tall compared to other citizens, almost being as tall, if not taller, than Khampa. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers